


Boyfriend

by JoeEva



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015


End file.
